Welcome to the USA!
by 0Requiem
Summary: Aomine and Kise travel to America for Valentine's Day, only to find they are very out of their element. AoKise fluff.


**Valentine's Day gift for ieikkoii for the secret Valentine Kuroko no Basuke event on tumblr.**

* * *

"Aominecchi, come on!"

"Later," Aomine yawns, eyes still on the game playing on the flat screen TV.

"We didn't come all the way to America to have you laying in bed all day to watch basketball!" Kise protests with a pout.

"Quit nagging, Kise. I came, didn't I? Isn't that enough?" the dark-haired boy says. "Besides, games here are more interesting than what plays on TV back home."

"You can watch them when we get back. If we don't leave right now, we're gonna lose our dinner reservations!"

Aomine grunts, impressed, when the team wearing orange jerseys scores, tying the game. They are good, and he itches to test them out himself. American players just might be worth playing against, after all.

His view of the game is suddenly blocked by a scowling blonde with his arms crossed over his chest. Aomine sits up on the bed when he hears a whistle and the announcer say something in English he doesn't understand.

"Get out of the way, Kise! You're annoying!" he growls.

Kise sighs and sinks down to the edge of the bed by Aomine's feet. Aomine turns his attention back to the TV, and figures the orange team must've scored again, because they are now leading the game.

A few minutes go by with only the sounds of the TV and the occasional muffled slams of neighboring doors filling their hotel room. The orange team is a good 9 points ahead when Aomine glances at Kise again.

The blonde's shoulders are slumped dejectedly and he seems to be idly picking at the hem of the black vest he wears over his gray t-shirt. Aomine feels a pang of guilt when he realizes Kise had probably dressed up for him.

He scratches his head and sighs before moving to the blonde, kneeling on the bed behind him and laying his chin on the top of his head. When Kise doesn't say anything, Aomine drapes his arms around his shoulders and presses his lips to his hair.

"You look nice," the dark-haired boy says, voice muffled.

The result is immediate. Kise smiles and leans his weight back against Aomine's chest. "You're the worst, Aominecchi."

Aomine chuckles, breathing in the soft scent of Kise's shampoo. "It's Valentine's Day, right? That's why you suddenly invited me here, even though it's not vacation."

"You knew?" Kise asks, surprised.

"I saw a commercial about it," Aomine says, and the other laughs.

"Of course. Aominecchi would never know about dates like this, huh?"

Aomine presses a kiss to his head again, and Kise knows it's a silent apology. The dark-haired boy pulls away then, getting off the bed and pressing the power button on the remote control. The room is quiet again when the TV blinks off.

"What're you doing?" Kise asks, watching Aomine tug off his shirt and shrug on a clean one from the closet.

"Getting ready," he replies, sitting on the edge of the bed again to pull on his sneakers.

"It's okay, Aominecchi, we've already missed our restaurant reservations."

"So? We'll just have to find something else to do. I didn't wanna eat at some fancy restaurant anyways," Aomine says, standing once he's finished tying his shoes. "C'mon."

Aomine turns back to look at the stunned blonde still sitting on the bed when he pulls the room door open.

"Well? You coming?"

Kise breaks into a smile again and stands to follow.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this," Aomine's grumbling some time later as he stands up after falling down for the thousandth time.

"But it's so fun!" Kise laughs, expertly twirling around Aomine as the other wipes wisps of ice from the back of his jeans.

"Tsk, I don't think so," he replies. "Where'd you learn to ice skate anyways?"

"I didn't," the blonde grins, "I guess I'm just gifted!"

"This was a stupid idea, let's leave," Aomine says, grabbing the rail that encloses the ice staking rink for support.

"I'll teach you, Aominecchi!" Kise offers, skidding to a stop next to the dark-haired boy and taking his hands. "Just copy my moves, okay?"

"I'm not like you, idiot, that's not how it works," Aomine mutters, but lets the blonde slowly pull him away from the rail. He's clearly not the only one who's struggling, judging by the frequent shrieks and laughter of those around them, and the thought comforts him a little.

Kise tightens his grip on his hands slightly, and navy orbs bore into amber ones as they move in unison. The blonde is moving backwards, but shows no signs of inconvenience.

"See, you're skating," Kise says, his voice soft.

And Aomine feels the uncontrollable urge to kiss his friend, his boyfriend, but settles for linking their fingers together instead. They aren't in Japan– it's _San Francisco_, for heaven's sake, and even_he_ knows about it–, and no one here knows them, and they've even seen a few same-sex couples around, but Aomine knows that if he leans forward now—

"You're really amazing, Aominecchi…"

They both go crashing down when Aomine jerks forward and presses his lips hard against the blonde's. Kise falls with a gasp and Aomine grunts as he feels his elbow hit the ice again.

They hear laughter and glance around to realize that several people have turned to look at them, smiling good-naturedly and wolf-whistling. Two teenage girls outside the rink are squealing and making kissing hand gestures.

"Maybe we should just…" A blush.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Aren't you cold wearing just that?"

"I got a bit wet from that fall back there, but I'm okay. You, on the other hand, are _pretty_ wet, Aominecchi."

"I'm okay," Aomine shrugs. He instinctively winces when the hand that Kise's smoothing down his arm makes contact with the scrape he got on his forearm from when they fell.

"What's wrong?" Kise asks, pulling the arm up to examine it. He frowns when he spots the red streaks that line the tan skin. "You got hurt…"

"It's nothing," Aomine pulls his arm free and drapes it around the blonde's shoulder. "So, where to now?"

"The pharmacy," Kise replies, pulling him towards a building with a sign with big red letters.

"Don't insult me, this is stupid," Aomine sighs, following the other past the automatic doors. "And is this even the right place?" he adds, noting the variety of things sold there.

"I came into one of these while you were in the room to buy a drink. They sell everything," Kise explains. "Now we just have to find the right section…"

"There are signs," Aomine says, pointing up at the blue panels that hang from the ceiling.

"Yeah…"

Aomine turns to stare at the blonde incredulously. "You can't read?"

"I speak okay enough English, but reading is a different story…" he looks sheepish, then turns to raise an eyebrow at Aomine. "And how about you? Don't pay attention during English class, eh?"

"Tsk," Aomine looks up at the sign closest to them. "That says…_loshen… and sopssu. _Lotion and soaps. Lotion." The dark-haired boy glances at the blonde with a smirk and sees a blush coloring his cheeks. "Heh. Guess they sell a lot of that here, huh?"

"They have an entire aisle for _that?" _Kise hisses, and Aomine laughs. "And beneath that is… _shaevingu… _shaving." Aomine laughs again and Kise gasps, scandalized.

"Of course they'd keep that kind of thing together," Aomine chuckles lowly. "This place sells even _those_ kind of things." Kise's about to hit him and accuse him of being a pervert when an overweight lady pushes a cart with a toddler into the aisle. That quiets both of the boys.

"That is…" A concerned frown.

"Scary! Let's leave!"

* * *

"Come on, Aominecchi…"

"No."

"Please?"

"I already said no."

"For me!"

The dark-haired boy rolls his eyes and ignores the blonde as he tugs on his shirt, trying to pull him into the photo booth. They are in the middle of a crowded mall, and Kise is attracting attention from passersby.

"We're not school girls, Kise. It's embarrassing."

"Nobody's looking," Kise whines, much to the other's discontent, "Please, Aominecchi, I really want this!"

"You already have your picture taken on a daily basis, idiot, don't drag me into it," Aomine crosses his arms over his chest with a finality that shuts the other up.

Kise drops his hand from Aomine's shirt and lets it hang limply by his side as he lowers his face, blonde hair shadowing his expression from Aomine. The boy looks around and realizes that several people – mostly women, but even a man or two – are throwing death glares his way.

"Tsk, c'mon," Aomine finally relents, pushing the curtains of the booth aside and pulling Kise inside.

He doesn't catch the conspiratorial smile and wink the blonde throws towards the bystanders.

"Okay, smile wide, Aominecchi!"

A forced smile that's little more than a baring of teeth. Wide eyes, an innocent pout, and hands forming horns behind a head of navy hair.

"I _saw_ that, bastard!"

Furrowed brows, more flashes of white teeth, and a tan hand wrapped around a pale neck threateningly. A head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut in laughter.

"Ah, forgive me~"

Features softened, a smirk, a gentle hand. Admiration.

"Nope."

Closed eyelids, lips pressed together.

"…"

Noses touching, unheard whispers.

* * *

"Hey, those are our pictures! Give them back!"

"What's up with these American people?"

"Aominecchi is _my_ Valentine! Go find your own!"

"I miss Japan."

* * *

**end.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Reviews always appreciated.**


End file.
